Tara Thornton
| aliases = Tara Mae Thornton; Toni This was an alias that Tara adopted at the beginning of season 4.''Hooker ''Lafayette's nickname for her. | series = True Blood | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = Lettie Mae Thornton (mother); Reverend Daniels (stepfather); Lafayette Reynolds (cousin); Ruby Jean Reynolds (aunt) | status = | born = 1982 | died = 2012 (became a vampire) | 1st appearance = "Strange Love" | final appearance = | actor = Rutina Wesley Avion Baker }} Tara Thornton is a major character as well as a vampire featured in the HBO television series True Blood. She is played by actress Rutina Wesley and was introduced in the series' pilot episode "Strange Love". Actress Avion Baker played a young Tara Thornton in flashback scenes throughout the series. Biography Early life Tara Thornton grew up in the town of Bon Temps, Louisiana with her alcoholic mother, Lettie Mae. From a very young age, Tara was forced to witness her mother's violent, drunken binges, more often than not, cleaning up after her following an all-night bender. The only refuge Tara found from this miserable existence was at the home of her friend, Sookie Stackhouse. Tara and Sookie grew very close to one another as children and she would often sleep over at her house. As a young child, Tara also developed a close bond with Sookie's older brother Jason. One day, Tara had thrown away her mother's whiskey bottle and Lettie Mae flew into a rage. She chased Tara all the way to the Stackhouse residence with the intent of beating her daughter. Jason provided Tara sanctuary and prevented Lettie Mae from pursuing her any further. From that moment on, Tara was deeply in love with Jason, though it always remained an unrequited love. Tara learned that Sookie Stackhouse was a telepath, but was never comfortable with the idea that she could perceive her most private thoughts. Sookie promised that she would do everything she could to insure she never accidentally listened in on her. Despite this uncomfortable permutation, their friendship has endured for years. As an adult, Tara continued to look after her mother, despite the fact that Lettie Mae seemingly despised her. This caused Tara to grow into a gruff and bitter woman who frequently took her frustrations out on everyone around her. Never one to hold her tongue, Tara found it difficult to hold a job for any length of time because her bad attitude and intolerance towards stupidity always embroiled her in an argument. New directions In 2008, she was working at the Super Sav-a-Bunch home improvement outlet, but eventually quit after an altercation with a customer who irritated her. She then gained employment as a bartender working for Sam Merlotte at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Sam liked Tara and wanted to help her, but warned that he could not have her scaring off his customers. On the same night that Tara began working at Merlotte's, she witnessed her first vampire. Bill Compton came to the bar and immediately earned the affection of Sookie Stackhouse (who also worked at Merlotte's). Tara was extremely uncomfortable with the budding romance that developed between them and like most people, believed that vampires wanted nothing more than to drink your blood and leave you for dead. This concern yielded several spats between Tara and Sookie, but ultimately, Tara trusted Sookie enough to make the right decision regarding the vampire. Tara met Compton personally a few nights later, and was irritated to learn that his family once owned slaves. Tara still carried a torch for Jason Stackhouse, but understood that Jason had no interest in her romantically. To satisfy her own sexual needs, she propositioned her employer Sam Merlotte for an evening of meaningless sex. As her friend and employer, Sam was reluctant to engage in the affair, feeling as if it might affect their relationship. As it was however, the two had sex with one another in Sam's trailer, but managed to maintain both their professional and personal relationship with a minimal degree of awkwardness. Family problems Maryanne Eggs Franklin The coven Rebirth !]] After the fatal shooting by Debbie Pelt, Sookie and Lafayette had little choice but to turn to a very reluctant Pam De Beaufort for aid. In exchange for Sookie promising to heal the breach between Pam and Eric, Pam agreed to save Tara. She took her bloody corpse to ground on the Stackhouse estate, and Tara rose the following evening as a vampire. For saving Sookie's life, Tara was turned into the one thing she hated most in the world. Crazed with resentment, she went on a psychotic frenzy and it took everything Sookie and Lafayette had to keep her contained. She eventually went to Sam Merlotte who sealed her inside the walk-in freezer at the bar during the daylight hours. That evening, Tara attempted to end her existence by frying herself inside of a tanning bed. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Avion Baker played young Tara Thornton in flashback scenes from two episodes from season one, one episode in season two and one episode in season five. * Unlike many of the other characters in the series, Tara did not debut in the first "Southern Vampire Mysteries" novel Dead Until Dark. She didn't make her first appearance until the third book in the series Club Dead. Related categories * Tara Thornton/Images * Tara Thornton/Appearances See also External links * * * at Wikipedia * Tara Thornton at the Horror House * Tara Thornton at the True Blood Wiki References ---- Category:1982/Character births Category:Retail clerks Category:Cage fighters Category:Chicks who kick ass